A Week In The Life
by ZizzyBelle
Summary: Spend a week in the life of different charecters, watch them go through romance, friendship, bullying and life! First Chapter is Rose Weasley. Please Review!


**A/N: Just a random little idea I came up with. Set 19 years after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I'll do a chapter for each of the characters I get requests; I'm going to start with Rose Weasley. I will only carry on if I get requests. So if you enjoy it, REVIEW! Izzy xx**

**A week in the life of Rose Weasley**

Monday.

Dear Diary, well I have been at Hogwarts for 6 hours now and it's not too bad. When I first arrived I was met by Hagrid, I like Hagrid a lot. When I'm at home he comes over for tea every second Sunday in a month. He took me across the lake in a boat. This really stupid boy thought it was funny to pull my bunches and tread on my laces. I think his name was Henry Goyle, Daddy said that his dad was at school with him. Apparently he was a buffoon!

On the station Daddy said that I couldn't make friends with a boy called Scorpius. But you see the thing is he stuck up for me when Henry was mean. He said "I don't think you want to carry on doing that, Goyle." That was very nice of him. I don't think that my Daddy liked his Daddy at school though. I over heard him and Uncle Harry talking about it. They said something about…what was it? Oh, death bleaters or something?

I had my first feast in the great hall tonight. Wow, that ceiling is amazing! Mum said that it was the best feature if Hogwarts and she wasn't lying! It's fantabulous! I was sorted into Gryffindor in the end, although the hat considered Ravenclaw. I didn't really mid as long as it wasn't Slytherin. I think I'm going to bed now, I'm very tired. Night Night Diary.

Tuesday

At breakfast today I sat with a girl named Tiffany. She is very nice with long blonde hair half way down her back and big blue eyes. She looks a bit like Mummy's favourite china doll from when she was little. Mummy likes to talk about when she was little. She always thought she was a muggle, but then she got her letter from Hogwarts and it turned out she was a witch. Her parents, my grad parents, were very very encouraging. They were always willing to listen to tales of Hogwarts life when Mummy came home for the summer and before I left for the station they said to write to them about everything that is going on at Hogwarts.

I had double herbology today with the Slytherins; it was okay because Tiffany is in my class. Scorpius is also in my class. He kept giving me looks from under his floppy blonde hair. He doesn't look a bit the same today as he did yesterday. He looked all nervous and twitchy yesterday, but today he looks relaxed. Yesterday his hair was greased back, like his dad's. But he must have washed it because it flops over one eye today, as soft as unicorn fur. That great buffoon of a boy, Goyle, was in my class today. He asked me what it was like having a mudblood as a mother. I told him to shut his fat mouth and loose some weight.

During lunch break Tiffany went off to see about joining the junior Quidditch team, her mum had been a player when she was at school and Tiffany had inherited her talent. In fact her mum was now one of the chasers on the England women's team, her name was Katie Bell. Whilst Tiffany was off looking at Quidditch I went up to the library to see if it lived up to my expectations. It certainly lived up to them and exceeded them! It was massive! Books everywhere. I was in heaven. When I had found a book, I went over to a big pile of beanbags to sit down and to my surprise Scorpius was sat down reading, 'Quidditch Through The Ages'. Daddy's favourite book. I stared in surprise. When he sensed my presence he looked up.

"Hello" He said, his voice was much softer than I imagined, a bit like velvet.

"Hi" I said back, my cheeks flushing.

We didn't speak again but there felt as though there was some sort of connection between the two of us.

After lunch I had charms with old Professor Flitwick, he was there in Daddy's time. He must be ancient. He tried to teach the class 'Wingardium Leviosa'. I got it first time but no-one else seemed to be able to get the hang of it. One boy, Lucas Parkinson, was particularly bad at it. He looked rather like a bulldog as well.

I saw Albus today; we were in the same Charms class. We get on so well. I think we were meant to be brother and sister. Not just cousins. He beamed at me as I entered the classroom and beckoned for me to sit by him.

It was then time for Defence Against The Dark Arts (DADA), I was very excited but yet nervous about this class. Not only was it meant to be extremely difficult, but my uncle was teaching it, George Weasley. I knew that people would think he might give me special treatment because we are related but I don't think he will. He said before we left home that he would treat me as 'just another kid'. It was kinda funny because I already knew all the stuff he talked about. I suppose that's what comes of having an Auror for a mum! Right I'm going to sleep now, night night Diary.

Wednesday

I had double potions first thing this morning. It was interesting to say the least. When we arrived we found an extremely fat man behind the desk, he had grey hair and several chins. When I entered the room he said "Good Lord, not another Weasley"

"Yes, Sir" I said, blushing.

"Who's your father? George, Percy or Ron?" He asked.

"Ron, Sir" I replied.

"So that means your mother is Hermione Granger, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir" I said again, blushing even more.

"Oh jolly good. I always had a soft spot for your mother, an extremely gifted witch. I wonder if you've inherited her brains."

I sat down at a table with Tiffany who gave me a quizzical look, "Explain later" I mouthed. Scorpius is in my Potions class too, he smiled at me as he walked in. Henry Goyle gave him an extremely unpleasant look. I really don't like Goyle. Maybe I'll ask dad about him when I write later.

At lunch I explained to Tiffany about my mum, dad and uncle. She was shocked at first but then said "I should've guessed! The surname didn't click. Mum talks about your Uncle Harry all the time. Apparently he was an outstanding Quidditch player."

"He was" I replied. "He taught me to play when I was only four, along with my cousin, Hugo."

"Wow" Said Tiffany, shocked.

Tiffany isn't the only one who has recognised my surname. A lot of people have been staring and whispering as I walk down the corridors. It's not surprising, my mum, dad and uncle Harry were the youngest ever people to receive the Order Of Merlin, First Class. They got it when they were only 17. The story of how they achieved it is something of a legend. There's a whole room dedicated to Uncle Harry at school. Only not many people know about it, my dad told me while I was having my breakfast on the day I left for school. It's called the room of requirement. I might go and investigate tomorrow. Night Night Diary.

Thursday

I have had a very confusing day. The first part was utterly horrible. That pig, Goyle, started off in Charms. Pulling my hair and then ripping up my homework. Thank god Professor Flitwick walked in just in time to catch him. He got detention and he has to spellotape my homework back together so it's legible, then rewrite it! I hope it causes him severe mental damage…which wouldn't surprise me!

At break time I was still too angry too eat anything or talk to anyone so I went to find out about the room of requirement. I got to the picture of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance and walked past it three times with my eyes tight shut. Each time thinking the same thing, I need somewhere to relax, somewhere to let off steam. When I opened my eyes the wall I was walking past had disappeared, in its place was a small oak door. Nervously I walked forward and pushed the handle. It opened to reveal the most spectacular room I had ever seen. It was full of books, miles and miles of books. I looked through the door and my stomach gave a lurch. There was no floor! Instead there was just a small platform hovering in front of the door, just big enough for me to stand on. Hesitantly I stepped onto the platform, afraid it may drop from beneath my feet. The platform gave a slight shudder as I put my whole weight on it but remained under my feet. Then suddenly a cool female voice said, "Welcome to the Room of Requirement library, please state your age."

"Errm…eleven" I said, slightly confused.

Suddenly I felt the platform under me give a sudden jolt, I feared I was about to fall to my death in a room full of books, hey, I thought, if I am going to die this has too be the best way! But then I realised I was moving with the platform, as though my feet were stuck to it with glue. I was soaring through the air in a room full of books on a moving platform. Not the most normal of ways to spend a Thursday break time!

"Here is the section of the library suitable for eleven year olds. What genre of book would you like?" Said that cool female voice.

"Romance" I said, uncertainly. What was I meant to say?

I was moving again, this time I was moving upwards, towards the ever advancing ceiling.

"This section of the library contains every Romance book suitable for eleven to thirteen year olds ever written. Including Muggle books. Before you choose your book please read this leaflet."

A robotic arm appeared from out of the platform holding a leaflet. It read:

_Welcome to the Library of all Libraries. _

_Please only read books suitable for your age. _

_When you have chosen your book tell the platform and it will transport _

_you to our reading area._

_When you wish to leave the library, just say so and you will be transported_

_Out. But beware, if you take a book out of the library you must_

_Return it within twelve days or we will find you. _

_Please respect other library users privacy. _

_Happy reading ) _

_You are reader number two in the library today._

I read the leaflet and smiled, dad had been right this was an amazing room.

After I'd picked my book I asked the platform to transport me to the reading area. It was a huge floating platform with lots of squishy armchairs and sofas dotted around it. I snuggled deeply into a sofa and thought, I need a drink. Suddenly a glass of pumpkin juice appeared on the table beside me. I smiled, I love Hogwarts.

I had been reading for at least an hour when I realised break time was only fifteen minutes long. I panicked. I jumped back on my platform, said home and of I zoomed. When I had reached the door and tumbled through it I looked at my watch. It was 11.05, the time that break time ended. But that wasn't possible I had been reading for at least an hour! Then I realised it must be part of the room's magic. You were never late from it.

The rest of the day went without hiccup or note. I returned to the room after supper and finished my book. And now I'm in bed. Night Night x

Friday

Dear Diary today was a lot more un-eventful than the last couple have been. The only new thing was a letter from Mummy and Daddy.

**Dear Rose, How are you my darling? How are you finding school? I hope you are enjoying**

** yourself, I know I did. Have you had a lesson with Uncle George yet? (Professor Weasley at **

**school, remember!) I spoke to Neville a couple of days ago and he seemed to think you were**

** settling in well! Harry and Ginny say they have had a letter from Albus, he says he doesn't **

**see much of you in the common room. Is everything okay? **

**We all miss you terribly, especially Hugo.**

**Write Back Soon, **

**Much Love**

**Mummy, Daddy and Hugo x x **

I better reply soon or Mum will start worrying, she's like me. A worrier!

**Dear Mummy and Daddy, everything's fine, I promise. I've just been super busy. All my lessons**

**are excellent. I especially enjoy Defence against the Dark Arts and Quidditch. **

**Uncle George is a good teacher, he jokes around with the class and everybody likes him. I found**

**the Room of Requirement yesterday, I needed somewhere quiet to go at break time so **

**it transformed onto a massive room full of books. I can't explain the full beauty of the room **

**via letter so I will tell you when I see you. **

**I've made friends with Katie Bell's daughter, Tiffany. I've also talked to Scorpius Malfoy on more **

**than one occasion. Although his father wasn't the nicest of person, Scorpius has turned out**

**to be lovely. **

**Missing you all **

**Love Rose x **

I walked up to the owelry and attached my letter to the leg of a barn owl. Dad said I can have Pig next year, he couldn't give him to me this year because he is the only owl we have. To be honest I would be surprised if he did give me Pig, he's rather attached to that owl.

Tiffany and I spent the afternoon down by the lake; we get Friday afternoon's off. It was rather warm for a September day so we took off our shoes and socks and dipped our toes in the water.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts?" Asked Tiffany lying back on the bank and closing her eyes.

"It's amazing. Even better than I thought it would be" I replied, joining her on the bank.

"I know I've learnt so much. I'm really glad to have made friends with you. We have so much in common and I feel I can talk to you about anything."

"Exactly, Tiffany, we haven't even known each other a week yet and we are already like best friends" I smiled.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came a gruff voice from behind us.

I sat up and turned around to find myself staring directly into the ugly face of Goyle.

"Bug off, Goyle" Said Tiffany glaring.

"Watch your mouth, fatty" Said Goyle.

That was it. I was not having an oaf calling my best friend fat. She isn't fat. She's just cuddly. I pulled out my wand but someone else got there first. There was a flash of purple light and the next thing I knew Goyle was wobbling around on a pair of legs that resembled Jelly worms.

Looking around I saw Scorpius just behind us.

"Off you wobble, Goyle." Said Scorpius.

Goyle and his two cronies wobbled off all three of them shouting.

"Thanks Scorpius" I said smiling at him.

Tiffany was looking suspiciously between Scorpius and me. I gave the tiniest shake of the head in her direction before turning back to Scorpius.

"What are you doing this afternoon Scorpius?"

"Nothing at the moment. How about you?" Scorpius replied.

"Well, why don't you take a walk in the grounds with me and Tiff?" I asked, looking at Tiffany, silently checking that it was okay with her.

"Yeah, we were going to see if Hagrid can show us any unicorns" Said Tiffany, treating Scorpius to her 100 WATT smile.

We spent the rest of the afternoon wondering around the grounds generally talking about life. Hagrid was teaching a fifth year class so he couldn't show us any unicorns today but he told us to come back tomorrow. I may or may not do that, depending on whether Hagrid decides it's a good idea to show us his hatchling of Blast Ended Skrewts. Night Night Diary.

Saturday

At home I was part of a muggle drama club, it was really good fun and helped boost my confidence. Some of the best times of my life have been spent in that village hall pretending to be a tree or whatever my teacher has cooked up. So imagine my excitement when a new notice appears on the notice board saying that a drama club is starting up that very day. It turns out that Tiffany also loves acting! How cool is that!

We entered the great hall to find around 8 other people there, there was also a very eccentric looking lady who swept up to us and said "My darlings. Are you new?"

"Yes, is it okay to join?" I asked, tiffany looked a little too shy.

"Of course, of course" Said the lady and ushered us into the middle of the circle of people. "Class, this is-" And then she stopped.

"Rose and Tiffany" I supplied.

"Right, this is Rose and Tiffany. They are new and are joining our dramatic society. We will all welcome them into the heart of the class and hold their souls dear to our hearts" Said the lady "I am professor Starbright, I usually teach divination but I enjoy drama by life. Drama is like a heartbeat, and without a heartbeat there is nothing there." Professor Starbright finished off.

I just stared at her, I wondered if she'd taken lessons off Ms Darbus (from my favourite muggle film, High School Musical).

One or two girls in the class looked at her in awe; they obviously felt she was their hero. I just think she's a bit batty.

"OK, we will start with a name game, seen as we have two new people. You use the spell I am about to teach you to shot stars at a person, whilst saying their name. The stars will then encircle that person until they shoot them to somebody else. Everybody got that?"

There was a general murmur of accent and so Professor Starbright carried on "Right, the wand movement and incantation are as follows."

She proceeded to draw a star in the air and said "astrum décor, Rose" And suddenly a shower of silver stars pored out of her wand and surrounded me. "Brilliant, now pass it on to somebody you know."

"Astrum décor, Lillian" I said, pointing to a Gryffindor prefect that had introduced herself on the first night.

"Astrum décor, Amber" Said Lillian pointing her wand at a tall girl with long blonde hair.

"Astrum décor, Lucas" Amber said pointing her wand at the only boy in the class.

"Astrum décor, Tiffany" Said Lucas

"Astrum décor, Vanessa" Tiffany said pointing at a girl with long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

It went on and on until we'd been around the circle at least three times. We then re-enacted the famous balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. They were just picking main parts when Scorpius sidled through the door. "Sorry I'm late Professor, I had an appointment with Professor McGonagall."

"Ah, here's our Romeo. That's fine Scorpy" Professor Starbright gushed.

Scorpius blushed, he obviously hated being called 'Scorpy' and I could see why! After we had acted out the balcony scene in pairs (the girls had to pair up as there weren't enough boys!) it was time for lunch so we had to vacate the hall but Old Starry, as me and Tiff like to call her, said we were very welcome at the next rehearsal. Wednesday night! I can't wait.

It was only when I was lying in bed this evening that I noticed that Scorpius has been cropping up everywhere it seems! Maybe it's fate…

Sunday

I fell asleep thinking of drama last night so I dreamed about it.

The drama group was in the hall, although not everybody was there. Hang on, only Scorpius and I were there. We were re-enacting the balcony scene, we were going to kiss. We were moving closer, our noses were almost touching…

"Rose, wake up" A voice was calling from far away.

"No, bad girl. Dream good. Leave, you silly spoon" I apparently mumbled, half asleep.

A shake on my shoulder finally brought me back to earth.

"It's 11.30. Get up!" Tiffany giggled. "I'll be in the common room when you're dressed" She said leaving the dorm.

I sat up in bed and thought about what I had dreamed of. OH.MY.GOD! I had just a dream about kidding Scorpius! Eurgh! HELP! That can never happen…or can it?

Anyway, I'm knackered! Night Night, Xxx

**A/N: Okay, Do you want me to do other characters or carry on with Rose? Let me know in a review! I won't carry on unless I get at least 7 reviews! Izzy xx**


End file.
